Sleepover (a Sportasteph fanfic)
by Unnessasarily Loud
Summary: It's been a few years since Stephanie's first visit to LazyTown and her infatuation of Sportacus has only grown throughout the years. Trixie who is now dating Stingy wants to get the two of them together, therefore... she organizes a sleepover... at Sportacus' house. Obviously I can't spell... and I'm trash. LazyTown does not belong to me so pls don't sue...
1. Chapter 1

I imagine Stephanie to be around 16, but I never specifacally say her age. This was my first Sportasteoh so enjoy

* * *

Stephanie jump roped while the others kids watched her. Stingy and Tricksy were sitting on the bench, holding hands, their bodies pressed close to the other's. Stingy grew to be just as his name suggested, however, he had also learned through time to cherish his possession, although he still wouldn't share somethings. Tricksy was the same quick to laugh girl as she was in her youth, but had grown a curvy body to match her sassy attitude. Stephanie and her had gotten closer, finding more in common sometimes than the boys they hung out with. The same old Lazy Town park walls were a great place to relax, the playground was still occasionally used by the kids but since they were teenagers now playing on the childish structures didn't seem as fun as when they were younger. Pixel had his laptop open and was completing a complicated code, he was programing his own video game with the help of a online friend of his. Pixel was tall now, reaching a striking 6' 4" and although he told the others he wasn't dating his online friend, Tricksy still teased him constantly about the girl named Cam. Stephanie hummed to herself as she jump roped, thinking of all the good memories of this place. She could admit now that she had always had a crush on Sportacus, how could she not, he was always saving her and the other kids. He was her best friend and was always there for her when she needed a helping hand. And though she had grown curves over the years, and hard muscles from dancing and exercising, she still felt she wasn't good enough to match with the muscled figure of Sportacus.

Interrupting her thoughts came Ziggy, tripping over his shoelaces as he stumbled over to the other teens. Ziggy had lost quite a bit of baby fat over the years and still looked up to Sportacus, although he didn't run around pretending to be a superhero anymore. He had yet to go through the growth spurt that marked puberty but still hung with his older friends and got along with them well. Breathing hard, he still wasn't the healthiest of them, Ziggy gasped, "I just saw Sportacus jump straight from his airship and land on a nearby tree to save the Mayor! It was so cool!"

Tricksy just laughed, "But of course, this is Sportacus we're talking about."

Pixel's deep voice joined in on the conversation, "I wonder how high his highest jump distance is, would be cool to find out some time."

"Have any of you guys actually seen the inside of his airship before? Because I haven't," Stephanie asked her friends, still skipping rope.

"Hehe," Tricksy sly laugh was the first thing she heard, "Oh wouldn't you like to know what his house looks like."

Stephanie blushed a brilliant red, sputtering a reply. Because plot advancement Sportacus jumps over the brick wall, "What are you all up to?"

If possibly Stephanie blushed pinker and took a deep breath, knowing whatever Tricksy was going to say next was a bad idea, "We were just wondering if you would let us have a sleepover at your house. You know because we've never been inside."

Stingy was the first to raise an objection, "I don't think that's such a great idea," he wrapped his arms around Tricksy, showing the group he wasn't willing to share her.

Without blinking Tricksy slammed her elbow into his gut and he doubled over, "Maybe you should reconsider. Babe."

His reply was strained and the group had to really listen to hear the quiet, "Yeah."

Ignoring his moans of pain Tricksy turned back to Sportacus, "It's a plan then. Tonight we'll all come over to have a slumber party in Sportacus house. That okay with you, Sportacook?"

Sportacus mind was whirling, he hadn't failed to notice how much Stephanie had grown up, and she was a woman now. Just watching her made him think of things that ought not be thought, but, the rest of the kids WERE going to be there. He sighed, a smile appearing on his face to cover the emotional turmoil he was in, "I'm really excited! I'll have to get it ready with lots of sports candy and games. Can't have you guys getting bored."

Doing his signature move Sportacus flipped away from the group, so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't notice Stephanie frozen in front of him, her face slowly getting less red. Ziggy pumped his arms, exited for the night, he was still slightly afraid of the dark but going to see Sportacus' house trumped that fear. He stumbled away from the group, going to get ready for the sleepover that was hours away. Pixel went back to his typing, only letting out a, "fine by me." Stephanie still stood unmoving, unsure what just happened, her mind not processing the things that had just happened. Stingy groaned, "Why did you do that?"

Tricksy rolled her eyes and whispered something in his ear. The teenage boy nodded in understanding, "oah that makes sense."

Stephanie was finally was shaken out of her stupor by Tricksy, who started dragging her toward her uncle's house. The pink haired girl attempted to make excuses, anything to not go to the sleepover. And it wasn't as if she dreaded the sleepover itself, in fact the sporty girl was rather excited to see Sportacus, airship, what she dreaded was whatever Tricksy was planning. She knew Tricksy, and she knew that when that black haired girl had a trick up her sleeve, no one could stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the guest who left a review: Thanks so much for leaving a reveiw and liking this fanfiction, you were mistaken in that this is not a oneshot, I just knida lost my inspiration on it for a while, after all I have many other things to write. Anyway, I hope this next chapter will satisfy you until I write the next chapter.**

* * *

Trixie dragged Stephanie into her house and began riffling through her clothes, throwing articles haphazardly in the room. Stephanie looked at the endowed girl like she was crazy and began picking up the discarded clothes off the floor and folding them so she could return them to the shelf after the black haired girl left. "What are you doing?" the pink haired girl asked her friend.

"Obviously looking for stuff for you to wear as pajamas when we have the sleep over," she sighed and turned around, holding a short pink nightgown in front of her, "Why is everything you own pink? Never mind, this will do."

She shoved the nightgown into a duffel bag and Stephanie removed the crumpled garment, refolding it and putting it back into the bag, knowing it was pointless to fight with her trick filled friend."Now..." Trixie rubbed her hands together and narrowed her eyes at Stephanie, flashing an evil grin, "let's see about underwear."

Stephanie gasped and her cheeks blazed red, "Trixie!" snatching one of her feather pillows off the bed she began to hit her teasing friend the soft weapon, all the while Trixie cackled at Stephanie's flustered face.

Eventually the two finished packing Stephanie's bag she headed off to get her own bag ready and to get some alone time with Stingy before they met up to go to Sportacus airship. Stephanie was cleaning up her room when her TouchPhone2000 let out an upbeat jingle. Picking up the phone she noticed the caller ID, Pixel. "Hello, this is Stephanie."

"Hey Steph, I'm calling everyone to let them know I can't come to the sleepover tonight, Cam said that she need some help with an assignment for her programming job, and I promised I'd help. Sorry I forgot about it earlier. Sorry, I got to go. Talk to you later Stephanie," with that the phone call cut off and Stephanie lowered the phone from her ear, wondering if Trixie had put him up to it.

She shook her, she would trust her friend, plus it didn't matter, the rest of her friends were coming to the sleepover too. Still, it wouldn't be as fun without the whole gang there. She sighed and grabbed her boombox and duffle-bag, vacating the empty house and going outside. She set her stuff down on a bench in one of the town's numerous parks, then stopped by the town hall to tell her uncle that she would be staying over at Sportacus house with her friends. After she had finished her chore she returned to the park and switched her music onto full blast, letting out her tension through dance.

Sportacus had his hands full of vegetables and fruit, getting ready for the slumber party when he spotted Stephanie dancing in the park. He meant to call out, he really did, but he just so distracted with her sensual moves and her carefree facial expression. She didn't even notice him standing there, watching her body move expertly, he shouldn't be surprised, he had known her as she had gotten better and better at dance, but really watching her, seeing her movements and her skill was something he had never done. Her long legs were fast moving and flexible, her creamy, tan skin revealed by her shorts. Finally shaking out of his stupor he moved on to call out to sneak past her without disturbing her dance when the barrel full of Sports Candy slipped from his arms and broke on the pavement. Stephanie turned.

Stephanie turned and saw a very flustered Sportacus attempting to retrieve the vegetables and as was her nature, she smiled and offered to help.


End file.
